Interventional cardiologists and radiologists currently practice a wide range of procedures that require percutaneous access to the human vascular system. In many of these procedures, percutaneous access occurs at the site of the common femoral artery or vein at the groin for the purpose of passing guide wires and introducer sheaths. Catheters can then be advanced through these sheaths to many places within the human vascular system. One method for performing this procedure utilizes a hollow steel cannula with a separate sharpened stylet needle through its center which is pushed through skin and then completely through the common femoral artery. The stylet is then removed and the steel cannula is pulled back slowly until blood under arterial pressure squirts vigorously in a pulsatile manner out of the cannula's proximal end thus indicating that the cannula's distal end is properly placed within the artery. A guide wire is then placed through the cannula and advanced into the artery, and then the cannula is pulled out. A variety of introducer sheaths and/or catheters can then be advanced over the guide wire and into the arterial system.
Another method for accessing arteries is by means of an introducer needle with a sharpened distal end that does not use a stylet needle. This introducer needle is placed through the skin at the groin and advanced until the opening of its sharpened distal end lies within the arterial lumen. When this occurs, blood squirts forcibly in a pulsatile manner out of the needle's proximal end. The pulsatile blood flow indicates that the introducer needle is properly located in the artery so that a guide wire can be inserted through the introducer needle followed by the introducer sheaths and catheters to be used for the procedure.
The blood squirting out of the cannula at arterial pressure results in a considerable release of blood which can find its way into the eyes, nose, or other openings of health care workers in close proximity to the patient.
Besides being messy and causing unnecessary blood loss to the patient, the squirted out blood represents a risk to the health care workers who could be exposed to infectious diseases carried in the patients blood.